


invers of everything

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, i still dont know whats wrong, macgyver - Freeform, murdoc - Freeform, murdoc loves playing with his man crush, short but sweet ..not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: caues it really  is usually the other way around





	

this is awkward mac thinks , no it really is , caues it really is usually the other way around , usually its mac in a death trap or oh you know hanging by a rope about to break over certain death , don't get him wrong hes doing all of those things but now ..with a grinning murdoc by the arm swaying beneath him .

 

howed they get here ? its a long story , how they get out may just be a shorter one ,it dosnt help that hes desperately trying to keep his hold on murdocs arm and the man seems to think its the most amusing thing in the world .

 

"macgyver dearest it wont hold us both "

 

"it will if you keep still !! shut up so i can think "

 

thev been at this for a while now , murdoc trying to see to it he dies , mac trying to see to it they both don't seemingly only to fail until his "number 1 fan " pops up again and tries to kill him.

witch is maybe why its both surprising , and unsurprising when murdoc makes a move so sudden that mac hadn't even realized he had until there was nothing he could do about it , all he knows is one moment murdocs arm is in his hand and the next its not and hes falling .

he thinks he hears a whispered "i told you it wont hold us both " but he cant be sure but the name drags from his throat to his tongue without thought. 

"MURDOC !"

 

but murdoc continues dropping past what he can see or hear , and the only thing left he can possibly do is pull himself up to a safe place where he wont be joining him 

 

later when they have him heaped in blankest and tell him they cant find a body , he feels he really shouldn't be all that surprised , what dose surprise him is the note left on his table. witch he opens caues he already has an idea of who its from .

 

"hello macgyver , so sorry to scare you , not that i didnt love you screaming my name , but i simply couldn't let you fall, nothing is allowed to kill you but me so do be carful , and as always , i do so hope we get to see each other again soon ."

 

he throw the damned thing across the floor , yep it'd been a weird night

**Author's Note:**

> macgyver now has a kink meme for anyone interested it can be found here
> 
> https://macgyverkink.dreamwidth.org/369.html?view=625&posted=1#cmt625


End file.
